List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30
Seasons 21 through 30 of HTF fanon episodes. Overview Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Character Pop-Ups Season 20-21 Puzzle pieces are put together to show starring characters in some sort of pose. Featuring characters appear on one puzzle piece. *Josh paints on an eisel with canvas *Rip eats a taco *Torn eats a piece of cake *Decker drinks tea *Fyre holds a fire extinguisher *Eli eats peanuts in a bag *Ale waves hello *Punk smokes a cigar *Ancolyp looks angrilly at viewer(s) *Robo Star adjusts his scarf *Clam puts on his hat *Cryptie looks for ghosts, not knowing one is behind him *Pranky shoots water with a prank flower *Puffy covers his eyes *Doc holds a scalpel and other surgery tools *Savaughn holds a police baton *Buck and Chuck have their hands glued together (reference to Stuck on Glue) *Trippy goofily waves hello *Howdy twirls his lasso *Devious prepares to fire a laser *Shards pulls out his sword *Trixie waves her magic wand *Emily holds Kit-Kat *Cubey hangs from a tree *Thirsty drinks a large bottle of water *Freezy waves hello and shivers *Mimi types on her computer *Fuddles pretends to be a princess *Crazy plays a saxophone *Shelly puts on her shell *Superspeed thinks of what to do *Fungus pops out of a dumpster *Sir Gron holds a bone (likely his) ---- Season 22 A house is shown in an episode's intro. The starring characters appear behind doors while featuring characters appear in windows. *Dj beatboxes while moving his fingers *Watts sparks electricity *Cryptie is seen in a monster costume and takes off the mask to reveal his face *Bastion waves hello *Pierce cracks his knuckles *Gloomy covers himself with his wings *Floral and Fawn hold some flowers *Boz waves a cleaver *Buck and Chuck toss a ball back and forth *Dusk tries to do a backflip *Graves digs a hole *Robo Star adjusts his scarf *Emily pets Kit-Kat on the head *Grunts the Gruesome blows a big horn *Cubey shakes a pair of maracas *Eli blows his trunk *Josh hangs a painting on the door *Freezy drinks an ICEE *Pranky holds a rubber chicken *Gutsy makes a kick flip with a skateboard *Fungus waves as his stink lines fill the air *Doc rubs two defibrillators together *Crafty makes a flirty meow and swipes her claws *Lessy puts a band-aid on her scar *Cloudy looks up in the sky for clouds ---- Season 23-25 The starring characters appear in a picture frame with their names underneath. Featuring characters appear in one big frame. *Rexxy is being patted on the head (by Savaughn's hand) *Pierce strums an electric guitar *Perry punches a wall *Floral and Fawn run from bees *Buck and Chuck are tangled up in fishing line *Doc washes his hands in a sink *Sweet kneads some dough *Graves hits a zombie with a shovel *Billy, Willy, and Milly play banjos *Savaughn stands in front of his police car *Devious laughs evilly *Pranky points laughing *Josh paints a picture of Saturn *Cryptie holds a camera revealing a snapshot of Bigfoot *The Ghost floats upside down *Trixie pulls a rabbit out of a hat *Fizzles drinks a can of soda *Leif stands next to a black cat *Otus flies a plane *Torn eats a slice of cake *McPipes blows his bagpipe *Licky waves with his tongue wrapped around his arm *Gloomy stands under a grey rainy cloud *Sparky has a spaz attack from his static shocks *Velo rides a bike *Drama bows down at the end of a play *Emily feeds her pet cat Kit-Kat some cat food *Howdy stands in a desert sunset *Fungus sleeps in a dumpster *Robo Star stands still with a dull expression *Zekey is split in two (one half is his happy self, the other is a mutant) *Waddles makes bunny ears behind Spot's head *Puffy cries covering his eyes *Chuckles laughs lying on the ground *Pan plays a panflute *The Owlets stand crowded in a group photo *Todd sits on a king's throne *Clam stands in a pile of mussels Season 26-27 The intro is like a coloring book. Starring characters are shown doing something and colored in. The featuring characters' heads and names are drawn on the next page. *Leif holds a four-leaf clover *Dusk flies in the night sky. *Dawn flies in the morning. *Todd holds a sign of himself *Velo rides his bike *Herman pops out of his shell hat *Josh draws Saturn *Toad waves hello *Chompy drives a taxi *Gutsy rides a skateboard *Savaughn walks into a police car *Otus hoots *Lunar sleeps *Ale waves *Howdy throws his hat in the air *Trippy flaps his wings, but fails to fly *Gloomy wipes a tear on his face *Stacy sprays a window *Sparky twitches *Pecky pecks a tree into a toothpick *Rexxy Dances *Wooly makes a confused look *Drama reads a script and acts *Dj spins a disc Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content